It's all Relative
by Chibi RPer
Summary: The Bladebreakeres are back together, but there's a new recruit. Tyson's cousin seems to have tagged along and now the group has a whole new hypreactive person to play, hyperactive, that is, until the hotel incident.....
1. Nore from authors

Kitty - Ah, sorry for inconvenience buuuuuuut

Mimi – Inconvenience? You're always inconvenient.

Kitty – Shut up, let me get on with the notice.

Mimi – o.O;;;

Kitty – Aaaaaaaaaaas I was saying, this is my new account!

Mimi - ^**cheers sarcastically**

Kitty – I used to be deep sea dragoon for any one who has no idea what the heck I'm on about. Anyway, this is my first proper fic on this account, and I'm sorry to say that the first chapter isn't going to be a chapter, but it is going to be where I put the descriptions of mine and my friends Original's we use…

Kitty – Ha!

Mimi – NOOOOOOO DISCLAIMER! 

Both – WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Kitty – Ok, on with my chapt—I mean…. ah, yeh…

---------------------------------------------------Katia and Merinta--------------------------------------------------

****

Katia – (Written by me)

Katia has deep scarlet hair ((And I mean like, dark, dark red. Felt tip dark red colour)) tied back into two bunches, bright green eyes and long lashes and Katia has a cross-shaped scar on her right cheek. She wears a football kit ((green with white stripes across the shoulder and green shorts with blue stripes down the leg)) and light blue trainers. She's got that happy - go - lucky, hyperactive character and follows her cousin, Tyson, around alot.

She likes to bask in others fame alot and fancies herself as a professional soccer player/popstar/blader. Her bitbeast is a mermaid type called Drister.

****

Merinta Lomin – (Written by my friend)

Merinta has red hair ((like Mimi's in the first season only not brown and has loose curls)), baby blue eyes, has one black strip under her eyes, wears a white tube top with baggie black jeans and spenders that hand down in back. Has a lion symbol on her blade, she also wears a bracelet with spikes. She's a motherly type girl and usually speaks softly (Emphasis on the Usually). She is a "lost soul", meaning she has no family.

Yeh, so you can gather that one of the was my friends character…and she wrote it.

But anyway, the first chapter will be up really soon, seeing as I've written it already and I just need to sort out some things first. I just though it would be better if you knew who the heck these randomized people were first. 

Mimi – Yeh. You know, you don't have to talk.

Kitty – Sorry.

Mimi – ^Glares^

Kitty – Eeeeee….¬_¬;


	2. Disturbances just run in the Family

Kitty – Hehehe, thank god! I sorted it all out and here's my first chapter!

Mimi – Ok, this is a disclaimer and it's properties are to officially put us down by making us say that we don't own any of the characters in beyblade and we don't own the show or the merchandise…

Kitty – Or the Kawaii lil' Rei plushies!

Mimi – Or the Kawaii lil' Rei plushies.

Kitty – On with the story! Roll tape!

-------------------------------

Ray lay asleep on a bed of the Lotus hotel, sleeping, while Kenny sat at the table, typing away and having a conversation with Dizzi.

Max and Tyson wandered into the large room, Katia walked between them, hanging off Tyson's arm and chatting happily to Max about random things, changing the conversation every few seconds.

"Look who I found" Tyson droned, falling on another bed near Ray and jerking his thumb toward Katia who was now jumping up and down on the spot, still talking to Max who seemed eager to listen.

Kenny smirked and Ray jerked in his sleep

Tyson groaned "Nooo, it's horrible, you don't know what she's likeeeeeee" He watched as Katia and Max continued to talk. Katia walked over to Tyson who lay on one of the beds and said "Budge up, lumpy" And sat down, narrowly missing his feet.

****

Kai stood a way away; an unreadable expression on his face, he studied the scene, slouched lazily against the wall.

Ray moaned and put a pillow over his head. He then mumbled something about marshmallows in his sleep.

Kenny put Dizzi to one side."Time to hit the sack" he yawned and lay down.

Katia chuckled, then shook her head. "To be honest, I dont even know who you all are" She laughed.

Max sighed, falling onto a bed and taking a chocolate bar from his pocket. Tyson jumped, shouting, "Max, look over there, a massive aeroplane thing." Max looked and Tyson took the chocolate. Katia couldn't stand it and fell on top of Tyson in fits of laughter.

Ray jolted up, confused. "Huh? Who's that?"

****

Kai shook his head as Katia peered at Ray, grinning.

"Hello" Katia said. She yawned, stretching her arms out "I'm tired."

Ray rubbed his head and Kenny snored, obviously already sleeping, though how he ould sleep through the racket Katia made was unbelievable.

****

"How do always manage to seem so cheerful?" Kai muttered, looking at Katia through half opened eyes.

"Well go to sleep then stupid" Tyson groaned at Katia's comment, shoving the blankets over himself and mumbling into the pillows. Max, who was very angry, had fallen asleep to stop himself being sad his chocolate had gone.

"I'm going I'm going, no need to force me" Katia moaned, leaving the room, not really wanting to share a room with her cousin who was probably going to talk in his sleep anyway.

Ray smirked and fell asleep…again.

Katia squealed, running back into the boy's room. She ran over to Max, stuffed her hand in his pocket, pulled out her purse and left again.

"Thief" She muttered, walking down the hall. But she was soon asleep and Tyson gave a sigh of relief.

"You don't know what it's like to have her as a relative, she's, well, there's no other word for it, but scary." Tyson complained, on the brink of sleep.

Soon all four, Kati, Katia, Max and Tyson, were fast asleep

Meanwhile, downstairs, a young girl had wandered into the hotel from walking through the town, tired. She sighed "Alright, I cant keep going. yet I have no money." The girl, called Merinta, walked into the hotel, frowning. Merinta walked toward the manager and started to argue to get a room. She wasn't in the mood to do it but she had to as the thought of empty pockets kept wandering through her mind, and she didn't want the though of no roof above her head that night to join them. Merinta sighed currently loosing her argument, so her voice raised a notch in volume by the second. The squabble woke the majority of people in the building.

****

Kai woke with a start, his eyes flashing open.

Katia yawned, opening her eyes unwillingly, hearing a loud noise. She climbed out of bed, pulling a dressing gown over her blue nightie and looked out of her door.

Ray sighed, waking again, irritated.

Downstairs, Merinta sighed and frowned, then covered her eyes. 

"Please just a small room."

The manager shook his head. "Little wrench, just leave, you'll steal something otherwise."

At that comment, Merinta lost it, and screamed at the top f her voice.

"A WRENCH? STEAL? DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DO U UNDERSTAND ME YOU LITTLE BUG!"

And with that, all awoke: The cranky, the grouchy and the Bladebreakers. 

--------------------

Kitty – WEEEEEEE, My second chappie!

Mimi – o.O;;;

Kitty – Ah, don't be such a downer ^Buries Mimi in copies of the chpater^

Mimi - ^Muffled screams^


End file.
